


Getting Warmer

by st_aurafina



Series: Person of Interest Drabbles [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: The Machine is trying to make a connection but Root is too far gone.





	Getting Warmer

Shaw cradles the receiver and fishes for a pen, but the message is short.

"Please. Wait." 

"…okay," says Shaw, and watches pedestrians. 

"Unable. To. Connect," says the Machine. 

Shaw restrains herself from punching the payphone. "Just tell me where you need me to be."

The address is across town, in an ASI dark zone. Root's slumped next to a payphone, eyes glazed and forehead dripping sweat. Shaw can see her pulse racing, her shirt crusted to her shoulder with old blood. 

"Shaw?" she croaks, as if this can't be real. 

"It's okay," says Shaw, dragging her upright. "We found you."


End file.
